


Hisoka Dies Like Malcom X lol

by honeyHunter



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: A MIRICALE OF A MAN WROTE THIS SHIT, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyHunter/pseuds/honeyHunter
Summary: This is possibly the most touching story ive ever read. The author is an actual man who deserves to be pat. He is a blessing on the world for this insane meme.





	1. intro

Yall  
First of all, thanks for looking at this  
Secondly, this fic was sent to me in parts, but i will condense it into one story for the sake of time.

A little background:  
One day, i joined a danganronpa oc roleplay  
There was a roleplayer- the pure messenger of the hell below- whom we all hated because he was very strange and creepy and pervy

This man was known by his character name...

 

Jose.

 

Jose ( the character ) wound up comitting a double homicide before being murdered himself.

He first smothered an insane very lgbt+ man named Hisoka to death in his sleep, in his pillow fort.

Then jose murdered a gay voice actor named yuu by cutting out his heart.

He was later found and beaten before tied to a chair and drowned. His killer was later executed.

Jose ( the man ) types me up the day after the trial is over. I was the roleplayer for hisoka, and i wanted t know why hisoka was killed.

Tl;dr hisoka and yuu were lynched (pass it on) but thats beside the point. Jose told me he was distressed with hisoka's death, and wiched he did something cooler. He asked me if id roleplay it with him, but i told him to make it into a fanfic instead. He provided me with the first part, and i demanded more.

As i asked, he delivered.  
He gave us about four or so parts, the final split up into two parts.

The following is the story in its unedited, copy and pasted glory. Clippy comends me.


	2. part one

Jose had sat down on a seat and noticed his sister holding his hand as if he were an elderly. He noticed that he wore a bath robe and underneath something. He seemed rather cold and had just went out of the shower. He patiently waited. Hisoka had then placed a hand above his heart, his palm abreast (probably not female-breast) in front of the audience. Was he saluting? Was he honoring the death of a loved one? Letting out a sigh, he looked up with determination, seeing the eyes of her trembling sister. "Listen up: It seems that despair has done worse than it can ever get! It isn't just seeing our loved ones murdered. It's the murder now advocating for hatred! I despise hatred and discrimination, for one because it obviously will not help us escape and two is immature and dangerous! Hate has fueled mostly many murderers! If it had not been for Shizuka, that perverted lowlife here would have killed me." As he pointed, the crowd would look at him and ostracized him. "But we shall defeat hate like Hope defeated despair: With love! If a man's heart yearns for another, let him! If a woman wants to have a child with her wife and have a surrogate to help her birth a baby, so be it! We cannot let this bigotry fester on like despair! Let us love love and hate lewd, disrespectful, perverse hate." Slowly, Jose pulled the gun out of his pocket. "If Shizuka and I brought Jose down, then Love will overpower Hate!" Suddenly,someone 3 chairs away began to scream. "He's got a gun! He's got a gun! Run!" Abruptly, Jose rose from his seat and pulled the trigger, the first shot hitting his chest and the second at his heart. However, thst wasn't enough, so he pulled out a magnum and began to shoot at him, loud bangs being heard as he was shot in the heart, abdomen, and chest. As Shizuka held his bloodied body, everyone scrambled and Jose attempted to run away. The crowd had been scrambling to get him. (Part One)


	3. part 2

Eventually, once Jose tripped and slid down the stairway rail, the group caught him and clamours grew violently, the hands gripping onto his shirt and hitting him as he screamed and attempted to escape, which was now a fallacy after what he had caused: despair. The jet black and frost white bear finally got to use a rather ethical way of handling with public murders: through hiring security to guard only physical and public violence, not murder, as it was considered private. The security tried to pull him out of the rioting crowd, arresting him in the process as they all cried over Hisoka. But no one would cry pute tears for him more than Shizuka, who bawled and sobbed and even screamed her heart out over such a heartless, cruel, and heinous event that unfolded to her. Riko had checked Hisoka's pulse and for the first time had showed some seriousness, since it was bad enough that her brother died publicly. "I'm sorry..." "THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KIIILLED HIM! THEY KILLED HIM!" Screams of Shizuka were heard as the security scanned the room to check what happened. "HISOKAAAAAAAA! HISOKAAAAAAAAAAA!" She was being escorted away. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Although Jose had fulfilled a promise and Schadenfreude had shown on his face as he was about to escape, he was going through a world of hurt very soon. Which would begin when he gets arrested for Public Murder. 

(Part 2)


	4. part 3hree

Shizuka clung onto an arm and buried her face onto a supple pair of breasts, screaming her heart out a hot tears pooled put of her eyes. It was like a bloodcurdling murder. This unnamed lover, both Jose and Hisoka had not met, Hisoka only knowing what she looked like, had rubbed her back and kissed away her tear for a bit. "Shizuka, please..." "NO! I'll get that no good lewd pervert an-and tear his penis off! I hate men like him! That cruel bastard!" She could barely speak through breaths of desperation because she felt her throat getting soar. She trembled and began to smile, which earned her one slap since she knew what that emotion was: a despairing hunger for revenge. "No..." "Ghh...." She had then received a passionate, heartwarming, soft kiss to her lips and shut her up from crying, trying to mend this injured heart. Then she began to sing a local Japanese song that would soothe her. As Hisoka was on a casket, she kept Shizuka close to her heart and hummed. Just One American boy with hatred was all it took to bring despair. Well, she could give him hell for it. And she would.


	5. part four a

At the trial, Jose looked around with a scowl in his face as if being caught wasn't in his plan. But he was rather calm because he he done it. That annoying genderfluid pansexual was dead. Some mumbling here and there, it was silenced once the gavel had conked onto the head of the wooden disc attached to the stand. "We appear to have a public murder that ought not to happen. Shoulda done it at your own risk privately, Mr. Blanco~" Jose scoffed a little, but not toward the judge, but toward the witness.

After some testimonies and one failed alibi, Shizuka began to read out an eulogy for her dear brother. "Hisoka, my sunshine. You have been a radiant brother to me. Your fists were like justice herself, your mind was as logical as a rather famous centaur, Sagittarius, and your heart truly is made of gold. Pure gold and love. We will never forget you and your death will not be in vain. Justice will soon arrive to protect the weak and frighten the wicked." Jose began sniggering and showed a shit eating grin that halted her eulogy. "You have something funny to say? Huh?! I don't think there's anything funny about what you've just done to my brother, me!" She trembled and showed a smile. "The likes of you sh-should just be suffering with a death penalty... A life sentence!" Tears were in her eyes as she snapped out of smiling and showed her true suffering. Nonchalantly, Jose adjusted himself and said, while adjusting his Hawaiian Shirt. "The same hand that masturbated over a female heartbeat also masturbated to the memory of seeing his heart be shot out by lead. Fuck all of you." Immediately, she jumped at him and nearly scratched him and grabbed his throat, her lover, who actually is a Crossdressing male, and some of her friends, along with some security guards, pulled her away while Jose had been pinned down by the security guards with Batons. "You sick fuck! I hope you rot in prison! You lowlife perverted piece of shit!" She shrieked as she began to hyperventilate.(3)


	6. part four b (end)

"What do you have to say?" "Killing that tranny fuck was worth it. I'd fuckin' do it again!" As he chuckled, the jury was shocked and unanimous. Jose just assumed since Hisoka isn't at all a transgender. As Shizuka growled, her friends and lover comforted her. "You are hereby guilty for the assassination of Hisoka, a lover. A true lover. Take him away." And then, he had been taken to his prison cell. However, it was unsure on whether death penalty was needed or not. For now, he had a life sentence and a world of hell and hurt. Shizuka's lover was right. He'd give him hell and he promised her that as his warden. Now, Shizuka can rest knowing that justice that served and Hisoka would always be in her heart. "Goodnight, Hisoka..." She closed her eyes after kissing her lover goodnight. His ghost hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Onee-chan. Make her happy, man." He smiled at Shizuka's boyfrend and disappeared, able to move on and go to heaven.


End file.
